Paradise Is Where You Are
by xKlarolinexDelena
Summary: An ancient witch sends Klaus from Mystic Falls to an unknown location...sending a certain blonde with him. What will evolve between them? Will this bring Klaus and Caroline closer together or push them further apart from each other?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a small chapter and I'm sorry it couldn't be longer but just wanted to introduce the fanfic to you. Not much will be revealed this chapter but hopefully this is a good first chapter.

Thoughts will be in _italic's._ Just a warning so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 1

(Setting: Ethel Bancroft's house. Present time.)

Ethel Bancroft scurried over to a wooden countertop where witchcraft equipment was set up.

The witch grabbed a vial of blood of one of her many shelves and unscrewed the top and poured the blood into a mortar which held a few herbs already. Whilst the blood and herbs bubbled the ancient witch muttered words of Latin and Ethel added a few more herbs before she threw two tickets and an old picture she had of Klaus from a few decades ago into the mix, making the ingredients bubble with a stronger current.

The witch poured the last few drops of the blood from the vial into the mortar and watched the mortar emit a puff of smoke.

Ethel cleaned up her kitchen and looked at the time. It was 23:52, which meant there was eight minutes before she spell started to work and would send Niklaus Mikaelson on a journey he would never forget.

(Setting: The Mikaelson Manson. Present time.)

Klaus was in the middle of drawing yet another picture of the beautiful Caroline when he felt something pulling him away from his drawing room. Not even a normal pull; it was pulling him into the air. Klaus was trying to hold his ground and fight against the pull, only he couldn't. In fact, that only encourage the source of the magic pull to use more force and moments later he was flying through the air with gusts of winds whirling around him.

He was sure with both the force of the pull and the wind that his clothes would be ripped. Klaus tried to move his hands but he couldn't!

For once Klaus was bewildered; he hadn't a clue on what was happening, which he always knew because he was two steps ahead of everyone else and the Daddy Hybrid found that he didn't like this new sense of higher authority. He even briefly wondered if the Salvatore brothers had been the cause of what was happening to him.

In what felt like hours which could have actually only been minutes, Klaus felt his body relax and the wind become less frantic and the pulling force that had been the main source of his discomfort had vanished.

Then Klaus heard birds singing and he blinked confused before he came crashing down onto a hot sandy surface. His eyes opened and he stood up, his eyes cold and dark, his posture tense and ready to attack at the first signs of danger, only he saw nothing.

It was just a beach, but it was empty and wasn't like other beaches.

Hearing a noise from behind him Klaus turned around and let out a growl of utter frustration and anger. Not only was there a beach but there was layers and layers of mountains up above him, that looked like they could last for miles, just like the beach, the mountains were empty and for once Klaus knew he was truly alone and that thought left him feeling scared and insecure than anything else he'd felt before.

Glancing down at his feet he saw his sketching pad and his set of expensive drawing equipment. He suddenly felt more at ease; at least he wouldn't be bored. He could draw Caroline when he got tired of finding a way out of here.

It seemed like paradise but if this was his paradise…He didn't want to be alone. Klaus was tired of being alone and he wished that he had his family or even Caroline with him.

(Setting: The Forbes House. Present time.)

Caroline had just returned home from a girl's day with Elena and Bonnie and threw her car keys down on her dressing table and smiled. Today was the first time since she before she had transited into a vampire where she could relax and simply have fun. She didn't have to worry and her relationship with Tyler, or the obsession Klaus had with her.

Dropping her shopping bags by her closet so they were ready to be put away, she pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let her mass of curly, blonde hair fall down onto her shoulders.

Caroline heard some wind and she thought it was right next to her but when she turned her head towards the sound she was met with nothing but her yellow wall.

Looking over to the window she saw that it was wide open and she was pretty certain she had closed her window before she had left with Bonnie to meet Elena.

_This is just typical. I leave for the day and come back home to an open window which I closed. Is this some kind of joke?_

Caroline shook her head and made her way towards the window,- _you're a vampire Caroline, and it's just a gust of wind. Calm down and just close your window again, problem solved, _-and leaned over to close the window only she was pulled out by a force and was whirling through the air. She tried to scream and kick but it didn't work.

Wind started to whirl around in circles, above, underneath and at the sides of her and it was only getting worse. She could hear people talking, birds flying and footsteps. She closed her eyes and dreamt of home. She wanted to go home.

_Why does all the sucky stuff happen to me and not Elena or Bonnie, or someone else? You'd think someone would want to give me a break, just once, but no, I have to endure pain and suffering each and every time and if this is one of these times than I will scream and ki—Oh, just shut up Caroline, you are panicking and panicking isn't good._

But Caroline had a feeling something big was going to happen here and she wasn't sure if she was prepared to handle something massive happening.

A few minutes later Caroline felt relief when the force and wind calmed down and the voices stopped, along with the footsteps and all she could hear was the birds chirping along in perfect harmony with each other.

Caroline could finally move. Firstly, the Blonde Vampire stretched out her legs and then her arms, fighting the stiffness that had taken over her muscles and then she felt herself falling and falling like there was no end to the space that she was falling and she let out an ear piercing scream as she fell through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Setting: Unknown. Present time.)

Caroline landed roughly on a broken tree log and flinched, she had landed in the most awkward position. Whoever brought her here was going to get a mouthful when she finds out who exactly it was.

Standing up with a huff, she straightened out her ruffled clothes ran her hands through her curly blonde hair and felt something moving between a few strands of her hair. Caroline shuddered before removing the crawly from her hair and came face to face with a beetle. Caroline resisted the urge to just throw the insect and slowly inched down in a crouched position, letting the beetle down onto a leaf before she stood up and pushed her way through trees, desperately searching for a way out of here.

This was not how her day was supposed to end. She was supposed to meet Tyler at the old Lockwood Estate.

_Oh no, Tyler! I need to get out of here. I need to return home and back to Tyler!_

Caroline pushed herself to move faster, even if it was clumsier for her. She tripped over branches and hit in the face and torso with loose tree branches but she didn't care. She had to return home to Tyler!

In what felt like days to Caroline she saw daylight and mountains into the distance and she let out a joyful laugh, glad that she was getting closer to finding her way out of this place.

Moving her legs faster, she broke out into a run, using her vampiric speed, for once glad that she had her vampire abilities, only to run face to chest into someone and she grew tense as the person gagged her and inserted a vervain dart into her tense body which then sagged when the vervain took effect on her body.

(Setting: Unknown. Present time.)

Klaus had previously searched the entire beach for any signs of living human beings but so far he had found nothing living and he was close to losing his temper. He didn't like it here, at all.

He was currently searching through the high and low of the mountains and was on to the last mountain when he heard it.

Screams were sounding around him and he growled and punched a tree in half and then he punched another two trees and watched on as they fell to the ground in half as the screaming grew worse. Somebody was in pain and he could hear and feel the pain that the person was feeling.

The screams came louder and even louder as he neared the top of the mountains. So he pushed himself to go faster, he sped over the mountains in vampiric speed so he could find whoever who was screaming and end their life so he wouldn't have to hear their pathetic screams in his thoughts.

Klaus pushed himself to go faster and indeed he ran faster. Just then the screaming stopped, leaving a dumbfounded Klaus. He was confused as to why the screaming had stopped but he was relieved that it actually had stopped. But it still left the Hybrid curious.

Klaus saw a cabin in the corner of his eyes and in a matter of seconds he had reached the cabin at the top of the very last mountain and he forced a charming smile onto his features as he knocked on the cabin door and waited for the owner of the house to open the door.

He heard the door creak open and when he glanced over at the door he saw a teenage girl staring back at him with a quizzical look on her face which made Klaus smirk.

"Hello there, I was wondering if your parents are in. I seemed to have gotten lost." He told the teenager in a perfect American accent and watched as the teenager grew from confused to relief.

_She's relieved that I knocked at her door? Who did that? Didn't she realise what was going to happen? Of course she didn't, this would be fun._

(Setting: Unknown. Present time.)

Caroline was in agony. The blood was still dripping from her deep wounds and her head was pounding, her body was limp and to top it all off, she was burnt because the person had taken her daylight ring.

So yes, sheer agony is what Caroline was feeling. That was the only way to describe she had felt and was still feeling. Her capturer had tortured her for answers that she didn't have and when she had voiced that she didn't know anything he had tortured her worse.

The man had been talking about some big war and how I was working for the other team. I had no idea what he was talking about.

He had left about 10 minutes ago when someone had screamed for him. I think they screamed the name Federico and he had disappeared locking the only door behind him, leaving Caroline to herself.

The blood was still dripping down her body and onto the ground. Caroline tried with all her remaining strength (which wasn't a lot) to break out of the shackles that gripped to her wrists tightly and growled out in frustration. She was getting tired of repeatedly being tortured due to other people's problems and if this happened again, she was going to snap.

Caroline's body soon went limp as sleep took her away for the night but her body trembled all through the night as nightmare invaded her mind about her most recent torture and for what was to come tomorrow…

(Setting: Mystic Falls. Present time.)

"We can't just leave her there Damon." Elena said to Damon and frowned at the thought of Caroline being anywhere but in Mystic Falls with them. She had disappeared. She had literally disappeared in thin air.

And now Damon was being his usual self and not letting anyone try and even figure out how to save Caroline because Elena was safe and that he couldn't give if Blondie was in trouble because she could handle herself.

Of course everyone else disagreed with Damon and told him that Caroline wouldn't just leave Mystic Falls not without telling them.

Damon threw his glass of bourbon against the wall and stood up, his shoulders tense. "Look Blondie is fine. She probably left with Daddy Hybrid and they are having stea-" A slap from Elena on his shoulder stopped Damon from saying what he was planning to say.

Elena gave Damon a look and a moment later, the dark-haired male vampire resigned from his previous statement, a groan leaving his lips. "Fine, let's go and save Blondie from whatever trouble she had gotten herself into."

(Setting: Unknown. Present time.)

Klaus was washing his bloodied hands and face when Bonnie's face appeared in the lake he had found moments earlier. He was so surprised that he jumped slightly. When he had recovered from the shock; he glared at the witch's face in the water. "What do you want witch?" Klaus spat out and noticed how Bonnie's face darkened out of hatred to him.

"Don't make me hurt you Klaus. You may be an Original but I'll take you down. I'm not here for you…" She said and Klaus' features hardened considerably. "…It's Caroline. I'm afraid she's going to need your help otherwise I fear for her life…You will protect her. You aren't alone on this island and neither is Caroline. Find her and keep her safe Klaus." The witch's face was confident but worry showed in her eyes for her friend before her face disappeared into the lake's water.

Klaus didn't know if he should be more shocked that Caroline was here or that she was in danger here. He didn't know what to do or ever how to find her. She could be anywhere in this idiotic place but he already knew that he wouldn't let anything serious happen to her whilst she was here, not if he had anything to say about it.

He wasn't lying when he had informed her on his feelings for her. He did indeed fancy her, he didn't know why but he did fancy her. Maybe it was her light, and the fact that she hadn't seen the World; she had only seen the one-pony town that Mystic Falls was.

He would rip apart and torture whoever was foolish enough to touch his Caroline. And he would torture them for days and days, only when they begged for him to end their torture, would he. He was sadist and he was even more so when someone dared touch his Caroline.

The only other thoughts in Klaus' mind apart from Caroline were 'Game On'. If someone wanted a war with him then he would bring them one. He would deliver pain viciously and they would regret the day they decided to mess with him.

He thought that today he was closer to leaving here but now he realised that this was only the beginning of his time here.

He was sent here for a reason, a reason in which Klaus intended to find out and rather quickly.


End file.
